


Practise makes perfect

by Swanishdynamite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fourth Year, M/M, One Shot, practise kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanishdynamite/pseuds/Swanishdynamite
Summary: "Do you think she’ll think I’m bad at snogging?”“No!” Seamus said too loudly. “or… no? Maybe?”Dean regrettably let go of Seamus hand to slap his own face in exasperation and Seamus had to drag it back down to his side, but he didn’t dare grab it again so it just lay there awkwardly next to his own.“But that’s alright. Ginny’s cool. She ‘ll be cool with it and you’ll get better. It’s okay if your first kiss is bad”Dean didn’t say anything, just looked as if he was thinking hard about it.Then he looked up and met Seamus’s eyes.“Could we practise?”---------------------------------------------------If the girls can practise kissing so can Seamus and Dean, right?





	Practise makes perfect

Most of the time it felt like they had their own room at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were rarely actually in their beds and Neville was… well he was Neville wasn’t he? Even when he was there they hardly noticed, and Seamus would´ve felt bad about that, but he was a fourteen year old boy so only caring about himself came naturally to him. Only himself, and maybe about Dean, but Dean was his best mate so he didn’t really think about it too much. It was just natural to care about your best mate wasn’t it?

 

Today Neville wasn’t there, like actually wasn’t there it wasn’t just seamus being self-absorbed. Dean and Seamus were laying on Dean’s bed, because it was the cleanest, and they talked about everything that seemed important. Things like football and Quidditch, and about snogging. Then they kinda got stuck on the subject of snogging and kissing in general and it somehow came up that Lavendel had kissed Seamus last year and how she had told him off for kissing like a thirsty dog.

 

“What does she know anyway?” Dean suggested like a true friend. 

 

They lay on their sides facing each other until Seamus hid his face in Dean’s pillow in embarrassment.

 

“That’s what I said” he mumbled into the fabric and then he rolled back to his position facing Dean

His face was sour and puffy like Seamus’s face always was when he was unhappy about something.

“She said she’d practiced… with Parvati, so she knew that I was bullocks at it”

 

Dean looked pitying so Seamus shoved his face away. Dean laughed against his fingers and Seamus could feel his breath hitting them.

 

“Well then that’s not fair. She practised!”

 

“I know right! First kisses are supposed to be crappy. Why do girls always practise first?”

 

“Technically Parvati was Lavendel’s first kiss   “ Dean said and closed in to Seamus face again.

 

“Technically  But she says it doesn’t count and that this was her first  _ real  _ kiss because she really wanted to kiss me”

 

“See that’s also very rude. She kissed you out of the blue and then she tells you how bad it was”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Damn Dean really was a right bloke, he understood everything so perfectly.

 

Dean didn’t say anything for a while after that, just lay and looked into Seamus’s face like he was searching. He did that until Seamus scrunched up his nose, which was his way of asking what Dean was doing. It caused Dean to smile, teeth showing and tiny dimples forming on his cheeks.

 

“So what about her then?” he asked and Seamus furrowed his brow.

 

“What off her, what?” 

 

“Was she any good?”

 

Seamus whole face deformed and he scoffed.

 

“Bloody dreadful, wasn’t it?” his accent rolling of his tongue good-naturedly. “Didn’t fancy it one bit!”

 

Dean started laughing again. 

 

Little did he know that Lavendel’s snogging technique probably wasn’t half bad, it was just that Seamus felt something strong come over him when he kissed her and he knew he didn’t like it. Not because of her technique per say, but because he didn’t like…  _ her. _

 

Seamus didn’t tell Dean that, he just smiled along and waited until Dean was done laughing.

 

Then Dean suddenly went stiff as if he realized something and looked completely serious as he grabbed Seamus’s hand on the comforter.

 

“Do you think all girls practise kissing?”

 

“I guess, maybe…”

 

“Even Ginny?”

 

Seamus did a double take and blinked in surprise.  _ Even Ginny? _

 

“I suppose…” he said and must’ve looked very quizzical because Dean smiled goofilly and said,

 

“I kinda like her you know, was thinking about asking her out sometime…”

 

It seemed like Dean expected Seamus to say something in return so he finally opened his mouth and managed an “oh”

 

Then he racked his brain for something better to say and gained his composure enough to slap Dean’s arm with a grin.

 

“Well she’ll say yes, obviously!” and that had been the right thing to say because Dean’s smile grew and Seamus felt mighty proud about it.

 

Then the smile faltered slightly.

 

“Do you think she’ll think I’m bad at snogging?”

 

“No!” Seamus said too loudly. “or… no? Maybe?”

 

Dean regrettably let go of Seamus hand to slap his own face in exasperation and Seamus had to drag it back down to his side, but he didn’t dare grab it again so it just lay there awkwardly next to his own.

 

“But that’s alright. Ginny’s cool. She ‘ll be cool with it and you’ll get better. It’s okay if your first kiss is bad”

 

Dean didn’t say anything, just looked as if he was thinking hard about it.

 

Then he looked up and met Seamus’s eyes.

 

“Could we practise?” 

 

Seamus’s heart nearly escaped through his mouth but he must’ve managed to stop it midway because now it was stuck in his throat. That was probably why it started beating so fast, because it was stuck and was panicking. Or was it Seamus’s brain that was panicking, he wasn’t quite sure. Only that every nerve in his body stood on edge. 

 

“Wha?” he managed and he begged himself not to blush.

 

“I mean if the girls can practise, so can we, right?”

 

Seamus wasn’t sure who was doing the talking because his brain was clearly preoccupied imagining kissing Dean’s lips. Maybe that was why the words came out so jumbled.

 

“Yes! Or, I would guess, kinda, if you want that could be a thing, I guess” 

 

“yeah?” even Dean seemed surprised he’d agreed.

 

“So… how do we..?” Dean continued and Seamus could feel the heat reach his cheeks so he  quickly feigned nonchalance and shrugged.

 

“I guess I’ll just lean in and…” he shifted closer but Dean flinched and retracted his head on impulse so he stopped. His head still on the pillow looking up at Deans long eyelashes surrounding big surprised eyes.

 

“Sorry… I”

 

“It’s fine. Just say when you want to stop”

 

And then, thinking he might never get this chance again, and trying not to think about why that was something he thought about, Seamus lunged forward.

 

At first, he hit teeth. It was bad, probably worse tecniqually than Lavendel and it was apparent Dean had no idea what he was doing as he slowly pushed his lips forward. But it was also good. The nerves in Seamus body started to move electrically and he hesitantly placed his hand on the side of Dean’s head. Tilting his own head he aligned them at a better angle, remembering Lavendel doing something similar when she kissed him. It made more sense but they were still hesitating, just small presses of chapped teenage boy lips. Seamus pulled back a little feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

 

“I… I’m gonna add tongue” he said expecting Dean to pull away and run for it but Dean nodded slowly, his eyes big and questioning but expectant. Between the two Seamus did have more experience with his one snog with Lavendel Brown so it made sense that Dean looked to him for guidance. This made Seamus feel terribly guilty, was he taking advantage of this fact?

 

But how could he be taking advantage of it, what did he have to gain from kissing his best mate? Except off course…  _ Kissing his best mate _ . 

 

He was hit with the urgent realization that he wanted, really wanted to kiss Dean. Not just for practice he just wanted to kiss him really bad.

 

Struck with the sudden fear that Dean would change his mind he lunged forward again, less hesitant and more aggressively this time. Dean made a surprised noise but adapted quickly to the new pace, he too became braver in his approach and the awkward tension started to disappear. It started to feel more natural, like they fit together more fluently. Maybe that was a best friend thing. It hadn’t felt this natural with Lavendel after all even though the level of experience had been the same.

 

With Lavendel he’d been very aware of every strange angle of his body and the intruding elbows and knees of his classmate. With Dean, he wasn’t always sure where he ended and Dean began. Their legs had intertwined and Dean had copied Seamus and placed his hands behind the other’s head where his sleek fingers were making a home in Seamus’s messy hair.

 

Seamus poked his tongue out unsurely, once again expecting to get pushed away and was surprised when his best mate opened his mouth and accepted it. The pace slowed down for a second and for that whole second he forgot to breath as it truly hit him that the feeling against his tongue was the inside of Dean’s mouth. His perfect teeth, the softness of the bridge, his tongue. His amazing tongue that was working it’s way past Seamus’s and into his own mouth. It was weird, it was great, it was absolutely crazy. 

 

He wanted to be closer, nestling himself under Deans arms he shuffled closer until he felt their chests meet, and snaked his arms around him so that he could pull him deeper. Dean gasped in surprise and seemed to want to pull away. For a second Seamus wanted to pull him back in but remembering their deal and respecting if Dean wanted to stop he reluctantly let his arms relax and pulled back as well.

 

“Seamus” Dean seemed to be panting, his lips darker and fuller than usual, his cheeks as red as they could be under his dark skin. His eyes flicked down to where their bodies lay closely knit together and he swallowed nervously. 

 

“Sorry” Seamus started but didn’t get to finish his apology because Dean dove back in, taking more control of the kiss. 

 

Seamus suddenly felt like he’d been challenged so he flipped Dean on his back and flung a leg over him so he’d end up straddling him. This broke the kiss and they stared at each other in silent confusion. Seeing each other now it became apparent how dishevelled they both were. Dean redder in the face than what they thought possible for his complexion, Seamus normally unruly hair standing on end, defying gravity in impossible ways. Dean’s eyes were big and wondering, Seamus wanted to kiss him again but knew he probably shouldn’t. This was it, another chance to stop if they wanted to, maybe the last. Dean didn’t seem to want to take it because he grabbed onto the collar of Seamus shirt and pulled him back down. 

 

Once more Dean's hands found their way into Seamus's hair and held him locked there. Their faces pressed together like a bloody picasso. For the first time in what would be millions Seamus thought they belonged together like this.

 

A slip of someone’s hand against the other's waist, a shaky breath as hands touched bare skin, slowly moving upwards under the shirt. They paused to look back at each other in a united question. This wasn't the same kind of pause as before, not an exit route. It was them standing at a milestone together and a silent question in the air as Seamus hand slowly moved towards Dean's beltbuckle. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he tried to get a grab at it, until Dean's own came to steady them. They paused again, looking at each other. Were they really doing this?

 

Suddenly the door flung open to the dormitory and a flushed Neville ran in. He didn't even throw them a glance, dashing straight to his own bed.

Seamus flew off of his best friend and stumbled into a sitting position on the side of the bed. Pulling with him a magazine to pretend to read. Had Neville paid attention he would've noticed it being upside down in his hands.

 

“Has anyone seen my botany books?” finally looking up Neville's face scrunched up at the look of them.

 

“Why do you look like you've been running?” he said and Dean and Seamus finally looked at each other again. Really taking in their messy appearance.

 

“We were fighting” Seamus said instantly.

 

“About what sport is better, quidditch or football” Dean added in a heartbeat and Neville seemed to ponder if he believed them. Eventually he just shook his head, probably determining that the two besties wouldn't lie about fighting.

 

“I don't get sports” he said as he grabbed his botanic book from under his bed and walked towards the exit with it clasped to his chest.

 

They waited for a while in tension before relaxing back into the bed. Sometimes it amazed them how leveled they were, maybe they really were perfect together, Seamus thought again.

 

Seamus turned on his side in order to look at Dean, Dean seemed to be staring off into space.

 

“Dean…” Seamus said.

 

Dean turned his head towards him and smiled unsurely.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You didn't say stop”

 

Dean didn't answer immediately. He lay quietly, eyes darting around the room as if searching the air for something.

 

“No... I did not..”

 

It grew silent again as Seamus brain begged his mouth to ask what that meant.

 

He was just about ready to burst with it when Dean beat him to verbalizing his thoughts.

 

“I’ll have to be ready for Ginny now though, right?” 

It was a joke, but an honest one. Dean trying to shift the focus. Trying to lift the mood no doubt like Dean always did but Seamus wasn't laughing. He stared at his friend's now worried brows as Seamus himself lay paralyzed on the bed.

 

“Seamus?” 

 

Dean touched his arm, he flinched. Successfully pulling him back into reality. He faked a smile, and nodded.

 

“Sorry. I froze up” then his smile grew brighter, hoping against all odds that his true emotions weren’t shining through, as he shoved Dean's arm playfully.

 

“You have nothing to worry about”


End file.
